


Release

by HyzenthlayHazel



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyzenthlayHazel/pseuds/HyzenthlayHazel
Summary: As they lay there in the dim light, warm skin pressed to warm skin, all of the power struggles and uncertainty, secrets and lies lay forgotten like the discarded clothes strewn about the floor.Continuation of the infamous doorway scene.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hj295 for the suggestion and to Jamie as always for being my proofreader 🙂. Hope you all enjoy it!

David just stood there enjoying the show until she rounded the corner into her room. He paused, took one more swig of his beer before setting it down and following her. He had wanted to hold onto his bitterness a little longer – keep her at arm’s length for a while as he sorted out his feelings, but after the little show she’d just put on for him, little David had other ideas. As seemed always to be the case with her, dealing with emotions would have to take a backseat to desire.   
He walked quietly around the corner, hoping to catch her unaware on the bed, but she was ready for him, as always, lying on her side and fixing him with a seductive gaze. Her trousers were now discarded on the floor, leaving her in only her sweater and her underwear.   
“Care to join me?”, she patted the bed next to her.  
David shook his head, and Julia tilted hers questioningly.  
“I want to watch you”  
Her eyes darkened and she smirked, sliding her hand back toward her knickers before he caught her wrist in his hand, “No. First take everything off. I want you naked.”  
She raised an eyebrow, but complied, sitting up to slip her sweater over he head before unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. Before she had a chance to move to her knickers, David hooked his thumbs under them, sliding them down her legs and throwing them over his shoulder.   
Julia scooted back, situating herself against the headboard as she allowed her hands to glide over her skin, starting at her neck and slowly moving down her body. David tried to remain stoic, but could not suppress a groan when she cupped her breasts, giving them a brief squeeze before trailing her fingers lightly over her rib cage and across her slightly concave abdomen before approaching her pubic bone. She locked eyes with him, biting her lip enticingly before slipping one hand between her legs. David kneeled on the end of the bed, leaning in to slide a hand over her inner thigh, gently pushing her legs apart to grant himself a better view as Julia finally dipped her fingers between her slick folds, moaning as she touched herself.  
“Fuck”, David fought the urge to touch her, or himself, as watched. He wasn’t ready to cede control just yet.   
Julia pushed her fingers in deeper, thumb brushing her clit as her other hand slid up her body to tease one of her nipples, her hips bucking against her hand in response. Her fingers pumped in and out at an increasingly desperate pace, the wetness between her thighs increasing with each stroke.  
She threw her head back, gasping as she brought herself closer and closer to orgasm. Finally David had had enough. He wanted to be the one to make her come. He pulled her hand away from her cunt, ignoring her whimper as he leaned in, replacing her fingers with his tongue.  
Julia cried out at the unexpected intrusion, spreading her legs wider as he pushed his tongue inside of her to get a taste before dragging it upward. The moment the tip of his tongue touched her clit, Julia lost it, moaning and shuddering as she came, her spasms matching the frequency of David’s licks.  
Finally he pulled back, licking her from his lips before pressing a soft kiss to her thigh.   
“Seems like you like it when I’m in control”, he smirked.  
Julia lowered her chin and raised her eyebrows, “I might need more convincing”  
David chuckled, “You seemed pretty convinced a minute ago, but I’m up for the challenge”  
He sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it behind him, followed by his vest, pants and boxer briefs.   
He ran his hands up her sides slowly, gently, before capturing her wrists and pinning them above her head, “Who has more power now, Ma’am?”  
Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed one of her legs, slinging it over his hip as he thrust into her roughly. She gasped and strained against his hand as he pinned her, but he held fast.  
The look in his eyes was almost frightening, but despite her own instinct, there was little she could do other than surrender – and though she would never openly admit it, a part of her wanted just that. She wanted to be able to let go for once; to enjoy the ride. But she couldn’t just let someone else take the reins without a fight. She rocked her hips against his, trying to get enough leverage to flip them, but he just smiled, tightening his hold on her wrists as he leaned in to bite her neck. She felt a shock of adrenaline shoot through her body, heightening her arousal as he continued to pound into her.

David thrust against her relentlessly, her attempts to struggle against him only exciting him further – a feeling he would have to explore further in the future. For the moment, he focused on the way she felt; tight and hot and wet, and trembling beneath him. The noises she made alone, all breathless whimpers and gasps, were almost enough to finish him, but he wanted her to come again before he could. He wanted to think of her, helpless yet rapturous beneath him as he went through his days as her PPO. He would follow her obediently, taking her coldly offered greetings and terse orders, but he would always have this version of her playing in his mind. It was their dirty little secret. 

Just at the moment when he thought he couldn’t hold out any longer, Julia’s heels dug sharply into his calves and she screamed his name as he felt her begin to tighten around him, allowing him to follow her over the edge, finishing with a few last erratic thrusts before collapsing on top of her, careful not to crush her. He lay on top of her for a few moments, face buried in her neck, catching his breath before rolling to his side and releasing her wrists.   
He ran a hand lightly over her side and gently rubbed at the red marks that encircled her wrists, his tenderness an odd juxtaposition to the fierceness with witch he had taken her moments earlier, “You okay?”  
“Yeah” she answered, still panting. She leaned in to press her lips to his and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him as her breathing returned to normal.  
As they lay there in the dim light, warm skin pressed to warm skin, all of the power struggles and uncertainty, secrets and lies lay forgotten like the discarded clothes strewn about the floor. He drifted into a light sleep, with one thought settled in his mind; whatever the consequences of all of this turned out to be, she was worth it.


End file.
